Gryffindor Foolishness
by Heptagon
Summary: They called it Gryffindor bravery. He called it Gryffindor foolishness, recklessness and a crave for heroic death. P.S. Sequel posted: Everything to Lose.


**Author's Notes:**

_Genre:_ Romance/Humor/Angst with a bit of Action as well.

_Rating:_ M, but that's solely because of two or three passages describing Death Eaters idea of having fun.

_Pairing: _Hermione/Draco

_A somewhat long story about how this fanfic came to be (don't read, if you don't want to - but perhaps it explains a few things)._

First, there was the idea - popped into my mind and didn't go away. So I decided to write it down. But, as it was nothing but one specific scene (however crystal clear it was in my mind), I had to think up a story around it. So I wrote 'blah-blah-blah' as a future beginning once I come up with one, and then proceeded with the scene. After some amount of writing, I deleted that 'blah-blah-blah' from the top, deciding that it was actually good enough without a beginning. So the idea that first came to me, is the opening scene of this story. With the rest of it, I simply kept writing until I felt it was a good place to finish.

_Anyway_, I love this story, even so much that I think about writing another Hermione/Draco fic - before, I didn't want to simply because there are so many great Hermione/Draco fics out there (the ones I like best are among my 'Favorite Stories' list), and it's rather difficult to come up with something original. But, I just loved writing this one. Perhaps I'll even write a prequel or sequel to it...

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter.

---

_**Gryffindor Foolishness**_

Thousands of different thoughts and images ran through his mind but in the end he was only able to hiss:

"What in bloody hell are you doing here?"

She smirked, and it was his signature smirk.

"Well – I am a Gryffindor, after all – foolish and reckless. Getting myself into trouble and in this case probably killed as well."

"This is serious, Granger," he spat.

"Yes, I'm fully aware of this."

"Then what are you doing here?" he was getting exasperated.

"Oh," she said and looked at him, and he didn't know if she was serene or acting. "I might have got the completely false idea. To me it seemed that Voldemort is about to kill you, but I might be mistaken and this is only some sort of sick and twisted joining ceremony. In that case, I hope you excuse me." She turned as if to leave.

"No, Granger, no." He took a deep breath before continuing. "Why?"

"I told you – Gryffindor foolishness."

"Granger…"

"We don't leave our loved ones behind. But if I were you I would use that Slytherin shrewdness and try to get us out of here before they come back to kill."

"I thought I was a pompous arrogant git you never wanted to see again?"

"You're right," she smiled tenderly. "You were."

"I still am, Granger."

"I know – that's why I like you."

"Granger…"

"And as much I would simply **love** standing here and discussing with you how great a bastard you really are, perhaps – though it's probably a very silly suggestion – we could continue it somewhere else. Like, let's say, not in a shack surrounded by dozens of Death Eaters **dying** with their wish to torture and kill both of us."

"Talking about suggestions, Granger, drop that sarcasm. This really is not the time or place for that. Despite how much I adore it."

"I thought it was always the time for sarcasm," she smirked again. "But how about we discuss it as well as the other thing once we get the hell out of here."

He opened his mouth for an acid and most certainly sarcastic comment of his own, but realized that they had already spent too much precious time on their bickering to continue this.

"How about the way you came?" he pointed to the small window which she had slipped through a few moments ago to his utter surprise and confusion.

"Well, I don't know," she was serious now. "There are at least four guards out there. We could stun two of them but then the others would surely have enough time to summon back-up."

"By the time the back-up gets here, we are long gone, Granger. At least I am." He sneered.

"And that's because I have a wand and you don't, right? Besides, if it were that easy, we would have Disapparated a **long** time ago already."

"Anti-apparition jinx?" he questioned.

"On the whole village," she replied. "This means we have to run to its edge, which, thanks to the fact that this house is quite in the middle of the settlement, is a little further away that I would have liked, not to mention the fact it's simply crowded with Death Eaters."

"Then how did you get here alive?" he was clearly shocked now.

"I…" she faltered, and blushed. "I'm not exactly sure. I kind of… just came."

"And if you could just come, is there any reason we can't just go?"

"So you can't think of any reasonable plan either?" she asked after a long moment, pleadingly.

"What was your initial plan?"

"To put it short, get here, find you, get back and stay both alive."

"That's a brilliant plan. Ingenious, Granger."

"I thought it was not the time for sarcasm, Malfoy?"

"Oh, but it's always the time for sarcasm, as I've told you on so many occasions. Any more brilliant plans?"

"Just one."

"Spill it."

"I blow open that door and then we run."

"Gryffindor foolishness indeed. How about you give me this little wand of yours, so I can get out there and put up a diversion fight which would give you enough time to sneak away?"

"Well, if you're going to play all noble and very un-Slytherinish, then what was my point of coming here at all! And I'm not giving you my wand! We're in the middle of nowhere and I'm not going to walk all they way back just because you decided to experience a heroic death!"

"I told you not to come and save me, Granger!"

"Well, I'm stubborn as well as reckless and foolish!"

"And that's why I love you so much."

She smiled her sweet wistful smile at him before turning her gaze away.

"I have a better plan. How about I get out there and put up a diversion fight so that you could silently sneak away."

"So that I have to walk all the way back because of one silly Gryffindor's attempt to die heroically?"

"Actually, I would be attempting to survive…"

"_Attempting_ is the key word here."

She sighed with exasperation.

"Any last words before I blast myself out of here?"

"Sure, Granger. The rat left the sinking ship."

"Get ready!"

The door of the shack exploded.

Half a dozen Death Eaters poured into the room and had its two occupants disarmed and bound up in the matter of mere seconds. After that they were dragged to the empty market place for this night's entertainment. Voldemort was not there, but they knew how to have fun without him, in fact, it was always much more fun without him – that way none of them had the danger of ending up as the night entertainment, something that their Lord very often did.

"Not much of a heroic death, is it now, Granger?" he smirked despite the blood coursing down his face.

"Just the way you like it," she smirked back before the hooded figures dragged her away from him. They didn't take her far, not out of his sight, wanting him to see every little detail of what they were going to do to her. They knew it would kill him more than anything they ever did to him, and they were not going to let such a delicious opportunity pass.

They left him alone for a while, alone and slowly bleeding to death, and started their game with her. First it was just sneers and insults, and she answered their scathing remarks with witty comebacks, just like she had done with him. They howled in laughter, cried in enragement and kicked her in revenge. She fell to the ground, clutching her stomach but the next moment she was on her feet again, facing whatever horror her fate would bring her. And it was going to be worse than she could ever imagine – for the Death Eaters knew how to have fun, and this was a chance not to be missed. Over their laughter his cries of pain were almost inaudible, cries of a pain that was not his, yet what he felt in every cell of his body, the pain sharper and stronger than any _Crucio_ could have been. Yet they heard him, and relished in their wicked glee. They were addicted to it, they were intoxicated from it – every single one of them. And the fun had just only begun. Next would come a round of curses, then rape and beating, more courses, more rape and beating, curses again… until there was nothing left of her to either curse or rape or beat. And then it would be his turn. But by then, he would be dead already, and not because of bleeding to death – no, they would not allow that, they would not allow such pleasure being stolen from them – by then he would feel no pain. By then he would be dead. And not one bit fun to torture and kill.

There were other Dark Curses besides the Cruciatus one to cause unbearable pain and they were careful to use every such spell they could think of. They stood in a big circle around her, careful not to block his view of what they were doing to her, taking turns to cast their chosen curse. The blackness of night was cut through by radiant beams, one brighter than the other. A wonderful display of light and colours.

And they were high on this, they were drunk from this, they were thrilled, delighted, inebriated. They were distracted, drawn out of the reality, and they fell one by one, never even noticing their companions go down after another flash of light. And even if they saw, they didn't care because they were still hovering in a world of sweet and exciting cruelty.

"You were late," were her first words as they helped her off the ground, worry and horror and guilt their only expressions for the moment.

"Are you all right, 'Mione?" one of them asked.

"They have learned some really nasty new curses," came her answer, and they were not happy to hear it.

"I'm fine," she brushed away their helping hands. "Go gather the fallen, and I'll fetch the Ferret."

"They were late," were his first words as she freed him from his bounds, falling to the ground with the throbbing aftertaste of pain that was not his. Not physically his, although he felt it in every part of his weakened body.

She was standing behind him, leaning to the stone slab he had been chained to, and watching him pant on the ground.

"You thought they wouldn't come," she said at last. It was not a question.

"Yes, that idea did slip through my mind once or twice, while I were still able to think."

"We, Gryffindors, do not leave our loved ones behind."

"But you never arrive on time either, it seems."

"We're still alive," she stated matter-of-factly, shrugging her shoulders.

"For some reason," he said, slowly coming to his feet and walking up to her, still shaking and wavering a little, "I'm not so entirely sure of it."

"I am," she said, and offered him a small smile before throwing her arms around him and holding him close for long, long moments. They didn't broke apart until it was time to leave and even then they leaned upon each other, their fingers entwined.

"How did it go with the rat problem?" she asked at length.

"He got away," sighed one of them, a boy with emerald eyes.

"He'll report to Voldemort," she continued.

"Yes."

"We can't use this trick anymore."

"We won't use this trick anymore no matter what," said a voice right at her ear, with so much passion unexpected from a cold-blooded Slytherin. "Whose stupid idea was it in the first place?" he queried angrily, his silver eyes dark with burning fire.

"Not mine," said the green-eyed boy quickly. "I was always against it, 'Mione. We should have never let you do this – it was way too dangerous."

"For once I agree with you, Potter." There was no malice or sarcasm hidden in his voice, and she wondered whether this was the time not to be sarcastic.

They stayed silent for a long moment but when she felt him still as angry as before, if not even more, she gave a small sigh before admitting the truth.

"It was my idea, Malfoy."

He stopped as if struck but lightning and turned her round to face him.

"It was your idea to put your own life at such a risk?" he asked unbelievingly.

"Who else's life could I put at risk but my own," she said with a tiny sad smile. "The Gryffindor foolishness, recklessness and crave for a heroic death, I suppose. Or just a sacrifice one must make at such time as this."

"Granger," he snarled at her. "The next time you think of doing something as stupid as this, I'll chain you to a dungeon's wall."

"Well, excuse me," she shot back, "I'm not the only one here risking my life for a greater cause!"

"I couldn't care any less what Potter does with his life!"

"I'm not talking about him. I'm talking about you. This was all as much your plan as mine. And don't you give me that look, Draco, you know I'm right. It was after all your plan to give yourself up as a prisoner to reveal the secret location of Death Eater's village to the rest of us."

"Yes, but it was my plan to have the rest of you get me out of here as soon as you found the place, and **not** you slipping through my window and getting yourself captured and tortured to distract them while your precious Order buddies took them down one by one!"

"She wasn't supposed to get tortured," Harry interjected. "It was all our mistake and our fault and we are incredibly sorry for that, 'Mione. I don't think I'll be ever able to make it up to you."

"Don't worry about that, Harry," she hurried to comfort him, seeing his pain in his eyes and hearing it in his voice. "You got here on time."

"You got here too late!"

"Drop it, Malfoy. I'm all right, you're all right, everybody else is all right. All's well that ends well."

"That's not the end yet. Besides, you're not all right." He said with the deepest of convictions.

"Of course I'm all right!" she protested loudly. "It takes a little more than a couple of _Crucios_ to take me down."

"Hermione…"

"Yes, Harry?"

"He can feel your pain. I can see it in your eyes as well, and it hurts me to no ends, but he actually feels it."

"Potter, I really don't need your interruption here…"

"Well, too bad, because she's not the only stubborn Gryffindor here, in case you have forgotten."

"How could I ever forgot…"

"Wait, what did you mean by that, Harry? That he _feels_ it?"

"I meant exactly what I said. He feels every bit of your pain as if it were his own."

"Potter, you're treading on thin ice here…"

"Gryffindor foolishness and recklessness. Besides, Malfoy, I'm dealing with Voldemort here and compared to him, you are just a little sweet kitten."

"I agree, Harry. The kitten part, I mean."

"Yeah, 'Mione. Only now that I've spilled his biggest secret, it's only fair I told him yours as well."

"If you're going to tell me that Malfoy came to you and confessed…"

"You're making me sick, Granger."

"Aww, don't be mad, kitty."

"Very thin ice. Melting, I'd say."

"They had a curse which made me feel as if I were frozen…"

Harry flinched.

"I know. I felt it."

"Anyway, before either 'Mione or the Kitty Cat or Voldemort kills me, it wasn't part of our mission. The 'Mione thing, I mean. There we were, ready to attack the village, making plans and preparations, when suddenly out of thin air appeared a short note from our beloved bookworm, saying that she can't wait any longer, is too worried and has gone to make sure your all right. And the postscript asked us to tell you it was all part of our plan, so that you wouldn't be getting any wrong ideas."

"Wrong ideas about what?"

"Probably the depth of your 'dangerous liaison', but that's just my personal guess."

"Dangerous liaison? The ice just cracked, Potter."

"Not my words."

"Hey, stop glaring at me, Harry. I know I said that but I didn't mean it that way. Well, actually I did – but not in a bad way."

"So all I am to you is a dangerous liaison?"

"Never thought a Slytherin would be anything else than proud about being called that."

"And you're both missing my point here…"

"Shut it, Potter."

"Yes, Harry, you've caused enough trouble for one day."

"So now I'm again a cold-blooded heartless Slytherin bastard or what?"

"I never said that. But you are behaving quite like that this moment, yes."

"Guys, stop it. Just step away for a second and think…"

"Sod off, Potter."

"What are you talking about, Harry?"

"I don't care what Scarface has to say!"

"Don't insult my friends, Ferret!"

"Well, you can take this dangerous liaison and shove it up your arse."

"Malfoy…"

"I'm out of this."

"Draco…"

"What? What, Granger, what?"

"I… don't…"

"I thought so."

"Oh, for the sake of fluffy pink bunnies, will you listen to me for just a moment. Hermione, Malfoy feels your pain because his love for you – oh God, I can't believe I'm actually saying it, but someone has to, no, Listen! – is so deep it somehow forms a magical bond between the two of you, don't ask me how or what or why, but it does. And Malfoy, you stupid Ferret, yes I know I've already fallen through the ice and into arctic water right now, but Hermione was so worried about you that she risked not only her life but this whole mission to make sure you're alright. She wanted to be with you, even if it meant torture for her. And she would do it again. She would even take an _Avada Kedavra _to save your life, so you better keep a watch and try to avoid any such situation. So, now, children, when I've told you just how much you two care about each other, go hug and kiss and make up and stop yelling into my ear because it's giving me a bloody headache!"

"Whoa, Potter, where did all this come from?"

"Are you all right, Harry?"

"No, Hermione, I'm not alright. I just let my best friend be tortured, realized that my arch enemy cares about her as much as I do if not more and now have to witness the two people whose love could conquer anything shouting at each other because they're both so bloody stupid – Gryffindor or not!"

"Umm…"

"Are you calling me stupid, Scarface?"

"Yes, I most certainly am, and now, before either or both of you can inflict some terrible physical or emotional damage on me – I'll go find Ron and let you two sort this mess out on your own or at least yell far away from me."

"I thought he would never leave."

"Malfoy…"

"What?"

"I'm sorry I yelled at you. I shouldn't have. It's just that…"

"That you're tired and tortured and hurt. I know."

"And I really didn't mean that dangerous liaison thing in a bad way."

"I know, Granger."

"You're just tired and tortured and hurt as well."

"Promise you'll never do it again."

"Do what?"

"Come to save me."

"Can't. Gryffindor foolishness, after all."

"And Gryffindor loyalty. And Gryffindor passion. And Gryffindor determination. All the things I love in you."

"Oh, you Slytherin's cutest kitty cat!"

"I think Salazar just rolled around in his grave at being associated with a kitty cat."

"How about its cutest Ferret then?"

"Let's just go home, Granger."

"Not the time for sarcasm?"

"Just come here, Granger."

She hugged him close again and let silence overtook them.

"I feel safe with you."

"And I'll keep you safe, no matter what."

"I love you, kitty cat."

"And I love you, my little Gryffindor fool."

"You're quite a fool yourself, for a Slytherin, at least."

"Highest praise from a Gryffindor, is it not?"

"Let's go home."

**_The End_**

_---_

**Author's Notes: **I love my (version of) Harry. :P


End file.
